2 years Later
by vikkiphantommoftheoperaaa
Summary: its been 2 years since gene and molly where kidnapped, alex and gene are now living together with molly ... but can they stay happily ever after when secrets are reveled...
1. 2 years later

**Hello, I would like to say thank you to all of you that read my first story, this is the sequel it will only be about 3 Chapters long, like said before I do not own ashes to ashes or anything like that I just write stories because it fills in time and its fun! Please enjoy, feedback if you want to I love reading your reviews and how I can improve.**

**2 years later…**

"Molly, you're going to be late for school if you do not get out of bed". Alex shouted up to molly's bedroom.

It was 2 years on from the kidnapping and Gene and Alex had become in a serious relationship, so serious that they had brought a 3 bedroom house together. Ever since they had got together Gene had noticed how happy Alex was, and she had noticed the same with Gene, they had gotten on so well, they rarely had arguments and if they did it would always be at work and make up for it at night in bed. Meanwhile Molly had settled in with the 80's very well, although sometimes she would feel funny but she knew why, her and her mum thought that it would be a good idea to keep it a secret and not tell gene the truth.

"I'm coming, anyway how am I going to be late if Gene is going to take me". Molly smiled at Gene begging him to say yes that he would take her to school, just so that he can drive fast around corners.

"Oh he is, is he"? Alex replied looking at Gene who was now staring down at the floor.

"Oh come on Bolls stop be a stroppy tart and let me take Molls here, the I shall come back for ok". Gene said giving Alex a long loving kiss. When molly left to wait outside for Gene, Alex grabbed his tie and pulled him down for a long, sloppy kiss, pushing her tongue into his hot willing mouth, just as the kiss deepened Gene pulled away.

"Bolls if I don't stop now I will embarrasses me in front of molly and we don't want that now do we". Gene said, sliding his around so that they rested on her ass.

"Why don't, since we both have the day off, instead of me taking you out, we cotinue this when I get back". Gene said giving Alex one more kiss and a good bye he left taking molly to school, leaving Alex stood there sexually turned on.

"Right molls. What say me and you get some breakfast before I drop you too school". Gene said as he pulled away from the kerb/.

"Yeah okay gene, but I'm not going to be late am I". Molly replied

"Nah, I won't let you be late, your mother will kill me". Gene said as they pulled up to the corner café to get there breakfast.

"Hiya luv can I have the normal breakfast deal please". Gene asked the women behind the counter while Molly went to get a seat.

"That's £5.90 then please". The women behind the counter replied. Handing her the money gene waited for the change and sat down next to molly.

"Gene, you know you and mum has been dating for a long time, well I was thinking when you're going to ask her to marry you". Molly said making Gene choke on his egg.

"Bloody hell, Molls I nearly choked then, look I don't think your mum would want to marry me would she, I mean I ain't even her type I'm surprized she has stayed with me for this long". Gene replied.

"She has stayed with you because she loves you Gene, I have never seen my mum so in love before, if you asked my mum to marry her, I will be so happy, because I know that you will never do anything to hurt my mum". Molly replied, putting her knife and fork together, she looked at the time only to realise that she had 15 minutes to get to school.

"GENE, were late I have 15 minutes to get to school, come on lets go". Molly said, pulling gene out of his chair and dragging him to the car.

Back at home, Alex decided to make gene come home to a romantic house, dressing in her red knee length skirt, a white blouse and slipping into some heels she waited for Gene to come home. While waiting for Gene Alex thought about how much Gene had changed with being in a relationship with her.

_It's so funny, when I see him at work, because at home he is such a puppy, all of the work collage's think he is tough on the inside but in fact gene is such a girl, he has changed so much since I've been with him, but it's been 2 years since they got together and Alex was hoping that someday Gene might pop the question. I hope he does ask me to marry him, I would feel like the happiest girl in the world._

Snapping out of her thoughts she looked at the time, it was now 11 o' clock, Gene should have been back by now, where is he…

"Right molls I shall pick you up at 3:30 alright, have a nice day". Gene said while pulling away from the school he heard molly shout bye to him, while driving gene thought about what molly had said to him, maybe it was the right time to ask Alex to marry him, but what if she said no, he decide to go for the idea and went to a jewellery shop, he gave the shop assistant Alex's size for rings and in half an hour he had got her an engagement ring, it was perfect, diamond heart shape with a small diamond set in the middle, cost him quite a bit of money but he knew that she was worth it. Driving back to the house he noticed that it was now 11 o'clock and Alex is going to be worried, parking up he put the key in the door, to be greeted by Alex dressed up in his favourite outfit of her's.

"Didn't expect to come back to this Bolls". Gene said as he shut the front door, he walked over to give her a kiss on the lips.

"Why are you late I've been so worried, I thought something had happened"? Alex said as she wrapped her arms around Gene.

"Alex you know that I love you right and that I would do anything for you and for Molly". Gene said with nerves in his voice.

"Gene what's wrong, why are you nervous, please tell me". Alex said, not liking the fact that Gene was nervous. It was then Alex found out why. Gene had got down on one knee and pulled out a velvet box.

"Alex drake, will you do the pleasure of becoming my wife". Gene asked Alex the question; he opened the box to revel the ring he had brought Alex 1 hour ago.

"Oh Gene, I thought you would never ask, oh my god it's beautiful, oh gene I will, yes, yes, yes I want to become your wife". Alex replied with full happiness in her voice. Gene took the ring out of the box and placed it on the finger, picking her up he carried her to their bedroom.

"Right Bolls guess what where going to be doing for about 5 hours" Gene said, as he closed their bedroom door.

THE END

**That's the end of the first chapter for my sequel, thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it, please read and review. Sorry for the late update**


	2. Love is in the air

Hiya, sorry about the delay been very busy and haven't had the time however now that I am off for 2 weeks: D I shall be updating quite quick. Hope you enjoy, please read and review as I like to read your comments and like to try and I'm prove my writing. I do not own ashes to ashes; they belong to the BBC and kudos, hope you enjoy.

**Love is in the air**

After 2 Hours of hot passionate sex, gene and Alex lay fast asleep entwined in the bed, the only sound coming from their room is the sounds of their breathing.

Gene stared to wake, enjoying the view he has, Alex laying there with their silk bed sheet covering up half of her body, the sun coming through the blinds setting on her back, making her skin glow a golden brown. Taking his hand, Gene slowly moved a finger up and down her back, kissing her bare shoulder while doing so. Gene keeps doing this for a while until he feels a familiar hand on his thigh moving upwards towards his now erected penis.

"Morning Alex… I'm guessing you want… a bit more… ah Jesus Christ woman". Gene said trying to breathe as Alex starts to work her magic on his cock.

"Hmm you have no idea how much I love you Gene". Alex said sliding down underneath the covers, putting a wet kiss on the inside of Gene's left thigh.

"Uh huh… and you haveee… no idea how much I love you touching me, Bolls just hurry up and touch me yeah because if you don't I am going to burst". Gene said.

"Patient Gene, I'm getting there your just going to have to wait". Alex replied, slowly moving her mouth up and down onto gene's penis.

"OH… my… my god". Gene yelled as Alex covered his length with her wet tongue.

"Hmm bolls, get your sexy ass up her a kiss my face off". Gene said, pulling Alex up by her arms, letting her sit on his lap, he pulled her into a passionate kiss. Arms everywhere, tongue battling with each other. Alex nipping his bottom lip hearing gene moan in pleasure, lips, tongues, teeth battling each other trying to make the other one give up the fighting.

Pulling away from Alex, gene slipped two of his fingers into her slick heat, pumping slowly before getting the perfect rhyme for both of them. Alex pushing down on Gene's fingers begging him to go deeper. Gene knew exactly what Alex wanted, slowly moving down her body gene kissed every area that his eyes saw, getting closer to his target gene started stroking Alex's legs, planting kisses on the inside of her thighs. Gene moved towards the target, gently planting a kiss onto her clit, Alex moaned, pushing gene's head down further to get him to keep going and not to stop.

"Hmm gene, please don't stop". Alex moaned, loving the feel of gene's tongue on her clit.

"I don't intend to bolls". Gene replied, pushing his tongue deep into her, filling her almost completely, licking and nipping at her clit, hearing her moan in content made gene even hornier and decided that he couldn't wait any more. Removing his tongue from her, gene slid back up to be level with her, positioned his cock and her entrance and slowly pushed into her, both gene and Alex moaning in pleasure, gene started pumping slowly into her filling her completely, grabbing her waist gene started to build up some speed and before they knew it they were going so fast that the bed was moving out of place.

"Urhh Gene, please… harder, oh god gene I love you… urhh". Alex screamed as gene pumped into her like a rabbit.

"Bolls… I'm gonna cum… oh god Alex… love you, always have and always will….oh shit BOLLY!" Gene screamed at the top of his lungs as he let lose into her, Alex cummed seconds later, both of them collapsing onto one another, there breathing getting back to normal, they lay there covered in sweat.

"Hmmm Gene". Alex said stroking gene's hair as she lay up against him.

"What?" Gene said

"I love you". Alex said giving Gene a kiss on the lips.

Gene and Alex laid there together for a while just enjoying each other's company, gene had his hands rested on Alex's back and bum, while Alex while cuddle up to gene with one hand resting on his chest and the other resting on his hair, playing with it with her fingers. It was a love that cannot be broken, not even by death.

A few hours had gone by, and it was only until Alex looked at the clock she noticed that they were late picking Molly up. Jumping out of bed, Alex quickly got some clothes on, not wanting to wake Gene from his shagged out sleep, she nicked his car keys and went to pick molly up from school.

While driving to Molly's school Alex thought about what it will be like as Gene's wife…

_I can't believe I'm marrying Gene, ohhhh I'm so excited, I hope I'll be a good wife, but the only thing is that I want kids with him and I know how much he hates kids, but then again he has been fine with molly so maybe he might just change his mind._

Pulling up to the school gates Alex found Molly stood there looking very pissed off.

" Mum your 2 hours late I have been standing here worried that something had happened to you, I was going to get the bus but found out I had no money so I decided to stand here and wait until you showed of Gene… where is gene anyway he never lets you drive his car". Molly said while getting into the front seat.

When shutting the car door molly noticed the ring on her mum's finger and knew where it was there and who gave it to her.

"I'm guessing Gene asked you to marry him mum, since you have an amazing ring on your finger". Molly said. She couldn't stop staring at it.

Yeah he did, and I said yes, but you will be ok with that won't you, I was worried that you wouldn't want gene as your step dad that's all". Alex said, hoping that molly will be fine with it.

"Of course I am mum, gene is the best person I have ever met, he is so nice to me, anyway I called him dad the other night by accident and he didn't seem to mind". Molly told truthfully.

20 minutes later they arrive back at the house to find gene stood and the front door looking… well in Alex's completely shaggable, but to molly's he looked very pissed off.

"I think gene is mad with you mum, do you think it's because you took his car". Molly said as she got out of the car and went indoors.

Gene woke up to find that Alex had gone, getting up and searched all over the house for her, not liking that she was nowhere to be found, he decided that he is going to look for her, going to where he left his car keys he noticed that they were gone. Angrily gene stomped down the stairs to hear a car pull up, opening the front door to see Alex in his beloved car and molly.

"Bugger forgot about molly". Gene muttered under his breath as quickly closed the door and put his dressing gown on. "But on the other hand bolly didn't ask if she could borrow my car". Gene said as he opened the door wider, letting molly past, but blocking Alex's entrance.

"Oh Gene that's not fair you let molly go in but not me". Alex said with a said face.

"Molly wasn't the one who stole my car was she bolls". Gene said looking at Alex with a smirk on his face.

"I know that but I was late picking her up and I didn't want to wake you that are all". Alex said as she pushed herself past Gene, giving Gene a view of her cleavage.

" Ok hang on if Gene is in his dressing gown, you were late picking me up plus the fact you two got engaged when I was at school, I can kind of guessed now why you were late mum". Molly said as she went up to her room.

"Great now molly knows that we had sex all day". Alex said as she moved past Gene to prepare tea.

"Wat do 'ya f'ink you're doing Bolls". Gene said as he went up to Alex and gave her a hug from behind.

"I'm trying to get some tea done, unless you want to starve". Alex said trying to detangle her from gene.

"Bolls we got engaged today, let me buy you and molls tea yeah, in a posh restrant". Gene said as he went upstairs to get showered and change into something nice.

Alex couldn't help but smile, dropping her coat; she ran upstairs to tell molly and then went into the bedroom to pick out a nice dress to wear…

The End

**So sorry about the delay, please enjoy reading, I'm sorry if it is rubbish I am not very good at this, please read and review. Thank you: D**


	3. Scared and Alone

**Hi there, I'm so sorry for the late update, I have had exams so I didn't have the time to start posting the next chapter. I am going to shorten this story to only 4 chapters. I would like to thank sailormoon for the ideas, as I was extremely stuck on what to write. Anyways hope you enjoy.**

**Scared and alone**

Running up towards her bedroom, Alex flung the wardrobe door open to revel a collection of dresses that Alex had brought over the years of being in this world. Picking out a few Alex placed them onto her and Gene's bed and tried on every single one to see which one looked the best. While trying on the dresses she heard gene come up the stairs, not wanting him to see what she was going to wear Alex stripped the dress off her body and threw her dressing gown back onto her slim figure.

"Bolls can you hurry up please, you women take bloody ages just to get ready". Gene came in dressed in his tuxedo and, for once nice shiny black shoes not his stupid crocodile boots.

"Yes well I don't know what dress to wear ok".

"How about this one". Gene picked up the blue strapless dress which would come to Alex's knees.

"Err yeah ok, I'll try it". Taking the dress from Gene, she undone her gown and started putting the dress on when she heard Gene cough, looking up towards him.

"What?"

"You, stood there, dressed in nothing but black lacy underwear, giving me the horn". Gene simply told Alex as he walked over to her, kissing her on her bare shoulder, making Alex feel like she has had an electric shock.

"Right seriously bolls your taking the piss now, hurry up and then meet me and molls in the car". Gene said as he walked out of their bedroom and downstairs to find molly waiting.

Alex had finished putting the blue dress on the gene picked out for her; she had to admit gene was good at picking out clothes for her when she didn't know what to wear. Alex started to apply some subtle make-up and clipping her hair back to make it stick out more from the back. Grabbing her bag, Alex made her way down the stairs to meet molly and gene, only to stop when she started feeling dizzy and faint. Grabbing hold of the rail Alex slowly made her way down the stairs, every step making her feel sick. As she reach the bottom, Alex made sure that she didn't look ill and walked out of the front door and carefully to the car.

"You ok mum, you look pale". Molly could tell that her mum didn't look or feel good at all.

"Yeah I'm fine molly, I just feel a bit under the weather that's all". Alex didn't know how to explain it, the last time Alex felt like this was when she was pregnant with molly. She could only hope that she wasn't pregnant and that she was really ill.

Arriving at the restrant Gene opened the door for Alex and for Molly to get out, locking the car door they enter the restrant and within seconds they were at the booked table which was right by the sea, overlooking the sunset which was now fading.

Settling down, they order there food, and Gene and Molly were talking about the day's events and Gene told Molly how he proposed to Alex. Meanwhile Alex in question wasn't feeling at all well, feeling sick coming up to her mouth Alex ran straight to the loo's only just getting there in time.

_Why am I so ill, I've never been so sick in my life, well no actually I have but that was when I was pregnant…? Oh god, no, no, no, I… I can't be pregnant, oh god, I need to do a test, and I just hope it comes up negative… Oh know what if Gene leaves me; he's always said that he doesn't want kids, what am I going to do._

Emerging from the toilets Alex quietly sat back down, and looked up at Gene and Molly who were looking at her with worry on the faces.

"You sure you're alright luv'". Gene asked, knowing that this had been the second time in the space of an hour that Alex had been sick.

"Yeah mum, you are alright aren't you"? Molly said before Alex grabbed her hand and pulled her in to the ladies toilets.

"Mum what is going on, ever since we left the house you have been acting strange and…" Being cut off by Alex.

"Molls I think I'm pregnant". Alex said in a whisper in case gene was listening in nearby somewhere.

Starring at her mother, with her mouth wide open, molly couldn't believe what her mother had just told her.

"Urm, have you told Gene yet".

"No I don't know how he will take the news; he has always said he doesn't want kids, molls what if he leaves me". Alex said to her daughter.

"MUM! Listen to yourself, a couple of hours ago Gene asked you to marry him, do you really think he is gonna bugger off now". Molly said as she grabbed her mother's hand and dragged her back to their table, to see gene smoking silently. And just to make it worse for Alex, Molly went up to get their starters.

"Well".

"Well what". Alex said trying to pretend that she didn't know what he was going to say.

"Bolls, I'm not stupid something is up now what is it".

"Ok but when I tell you, you have to promise me that you won't run away or leave me". Alex said, preparing herself for what she was about to say. Watching as Gene sat there waiting for whatever she was about to tell him.

"It's_ properly something stupid like left the house door unlocked, summing silly like that, won't be anything serious"._

"Gene, I… I'm… pregnant". There she said it. And by the looks of his face, he wasn't expecting her to say that.

Gene sat there gobsmacked, not believing what Alex had just told him. Pregnant, but how could she be, they were using protection, well apart from 3 weeks ago when him and Alex got a bit too horny and couldn't be bothered with the effect of putting a condom on.

"Jesus Christ". Blowing the smoke out from his lips, gene put his head in his hands.

"Gene, look I know you never wanted kids but I want to keep this baby".

"But bloody hell Alex, I thought we were being careful, Christ Alex, you know I don't want kids. I can't think it's just such a big bombshell to tell me in a restrant".

"Gene, you won't leave me will you". Alex looked at gene with sadness in her eyes.

"Bolls, I don't care if you were pregnant with twins, it's the fact that 1 you didn't tell me first and 2 you haven't told me how far you are along".

"Gene I haven't taken a test yet so I don't know, but what I do know is that I must be pregnant because the last time I was sick was when I was pregnant with Molly".

"Right after this, were gonna go home and talk yeah, plus I need to tell you something as well".

So after an eventful night, Gene drove Alex and molly back to their home, it seemed so long for Alex, she couldn't believe gene hadn't ran off yet, and the only thing that was on her mind was what he wanted to tell her.

After saying good night to molly, Alex wandered back downstairs, to where she found gene, smoking slightly on their sofa, walking over Alex took the fag from his mouth and stubbed it out.

"No smoking in the house please". Alex said, walking over to sit next to him.

"Gene what did you…?" Alex was cut off.

"I knew you were pregnant Alex, I found out last week, and before you ask how I know, it's because my ex-wife was pregnant once so I knew the symptoms". Alex starred at Gene, not believing what he had just said, she watched as he pulled a picture from his wallet of a smiling happy girl who looked about 13.

"This is keira, she was my only child, and she looks just like me doesn't she". Gene handed the picture over to Alex to have a look at.

"She looks beautiful Gene, you must be really proud of her". Alex asked, handing the picture back.

"Yeah well this was the last picture taken of her, it's the only one I have of her". Alex could sense that something had happened to keira, because Gene couldn't stop starring at the picture.

"What happened"?

"She went out to a party, only 2 streets away, weren't very far, but I told her I would pick her up, I get there to find that she decided to walk home. Gave her friends mum shit for not ringing me, so then went home only to find her sat on the bottom of the steps clutching her side because some bastard had stabbed her, blood was pouring out of her, so I picked her up and drove her to the hospital, to find that she had 3 vital stab wounds and that her chance of survival was really slim, begged with all my heart that she was going to fight this and not die on me, well about 20mins later she died… My little girl was murdered Alex, that's why she isn't here". Gene said truthfully.

"Oh my god, gene I'm so sorry… how old would she be now".

"She would be 21".

"Did you ever manage to find out who did it"?

"Oh yeah, and you can imagine what I was like, I had to be kept in a room because they all knew that I would of killed him". Gene signed.

"That's why I can tell a pregnant woman from a mile off because I saw it with Maggie".

"I can't imagine what you have been through gene, I mean no parent should out live there children".

"Hmm, that's why I never wanted anymore, in case it happened again, and if it did I don't think I would be able to stop myself from putting a bullet into my head".

Alex cuddled up to gene, and kissed him lightly on the forehead.

"Come to bed Gene, you need cheering up I think". Giving Gene a wink, Alex went upstairs to their room. Still in the living room gene looked at the picture of his daughter…

Whispering…

"I love you sweetheart, I promise one day you will see me again, I promise".

Slipping the picture back into his wallet gene walked up the stairs to Alex, turning off the lights as he went…

**Sorry for the delay, had exams so haven't had the time to write more, please r&r, thank you **

**xx**


	4. Love, Marriage and Fear

**Hi, I am so sorry for the delay been doing exams, so I have had to do revision, anyway this will be my last chapter for this story and then I am thinking of writing a mad dogs story… I don't not get any money from these stories, nothing like that I just write them for your entertainment. Hope you enjoy.**

**Love, Marriage, and Fear**

It's been 3 months after Gene had told Alex about his daughter, gene was sat in the garden looking at family photos while Alex was in kitchen preparing food. She could tell that Gene missed his daughter and would do anything in the world to get her back. Walking out of the kitchen Alex put a hand on her bump, and carefully walked over towards gene, taking the photo book from his hands, she sits on his lap with his hands resting around her and laying on her bump.

"You ok" Alex said, knowing exactly what Gene is going to say.

"Yeah, just wish keira was here, she would have loved you bolls, she loved everyone to tell the truth, and everyone loved her". Gene replied.

"Hmm she sounds like a lovely girl to me Gene; I just can't imagine what hell you went through when you saw her like that".

" Oh bolls, if I was honest it was fucking horrible, especially when the doctors said that she may not live through the night, when they said that I was terrified of losing my little girl bolls, I mean no parent should outlive their child, I mean it isn't right". Gene said, while stroking Alex's baby bump.

"No, no they shouldn't… anyway let's change the subject as you properly don't like talking about it… I have booked the church and the hotel for our wedding thought, so now we need to decide on who's coming to the wedding and who am not coming to the wedding but am coming to the wedding reception at night". Alex said giving Gene and big, fat sloppy kiss on the lips.

"Yeah we can do all that stuff later Bolls". Gene shouted through the door way.

Sitting back down in his garden, gene though back on how shit his life had been and how different it has become since being with Alex.

_Well, Genie boy, your life used to be a complete shit hole, boozing every night, sleeping around with 5 different woman in a week and smoking about 50 fags a day… Now look at ya, cut back smoking, cut back on drinking, lost weight, meet a beautiful woman, fell In love for the first time… bloody hell I sound like I right poof, settled down and has a mini hunt on the way. But I have to admit it sounds like paradise thought._

The next morning, as gene and Alex got to work, they felt an atmosphere which felt very awkward.

Suddenly Chris ran up to them…

"Guv… they took Shaz, I don't know who, some big bastard, and someone posted a note into CID saying that it was about what happened in operation Rose". Chris panted out of breath.

"AL 'right Chris, right ray get plod out looking for Shaz, I want her picture up on every billboard, every lamppost in London, and were that bloody note I want to look at it".

Everyone running around like cats, trying to see if anyone held any information about Shaz and where she could be, finding the note Alex read it out loud.

"You killed one of our men in operation Rose mister hunt; you have 12 hours to find the lovely Shaz of you will find her dead". Alex said, with tears flowing down her cheeks.

" Christ on bike, right, so obviously someone hates my guts and wants to take it out on Shaz, right ray go find a clock to make sure everyone knows how long we have left, Bammo try and get witness statements around where Shaz was taken, Chris I'm gonna need a statement from you, and need the id on the bastards". Gene ordered his team and in seconds they were out of their chairs doing their job.

Gene moved over to were Alex was sat, he watched as she finished her report on another case they had finished a couple of weeks ago. Sighing Alex put her pen down and looked up at Gene.

"You know, the team should really know that I am pregnant Gene, because I can't keep wearing baggy clothes anymore I feel like a tramp". Alex said whilst moving to sit on genes lap.

"Yeah we will once we find Shaz yeah, I don't think now is the best time especially for Chris". Gene said as he went into his office to find his car keys, walking back out Alex noticed this.

"Where are you going"? Alex asked as she wrapped her arms around Gene.

" I DI Bolly knickers are going to the crime scene where Shaz was taken to check that nothing has been missed out and you are going to stay here…. No buts". And with that Gene left the building leaving Alex pissed off.

When Gene and the team arrived at the crime scene, Chris had fell apart on the floor, not knowing why he had fallen to the floor, Gene went over to see why, and it was very clear, all over the floor was blood. Shaz's blood. Gene felt sick, so sick that he was actually sick.

"Right I want forensics to take samples of this blood, I'm 99.9% sure it's Shaz's but we still need to double check. Ray I want you to get any witness statements and find out where Shaz was last seen". Gene ordered his team while picking Chris up and taking him home.

"But guv we don't have that much time we need to". Being cut off by Gene.

" listen Raymond, I know we don't have that much time, but I need to know this information to help me find Shaz ok, now just do your job , while I take weepy guts home ok ". Gene replied, as he spun out of the crime scene and on his way to Chris's flat…

**Sorry for the very late up date, I have one more chapter to do, and then it is complete, it will take a while as it will be a long one, hope you enjoy, please R&R thank you **


	5. Please Don't Do This

**Hi there, sorry for the delay, been busy, and happy at the fact I got amazing grades in GCSE, this is the last chapter for this story, I hope you have enjoyed it, please review after thank you.**

**Ok so , so far, Gene and Alex are going to get married, Alex is pregnant with his child and because its Gene, he refuse her to go out policing. While that has happened shaz has been kidnapped as they only have a limited time before s gets killed…**

**Please don't do this…**

It had been 3 hours since CID were told Shaz had been kidnapped, which meant that they only had 9 hours left to find her, and so far they had found no witnesses, no clues… nothing, meanwhile Alex was becoming pissed off due to the fact that Gene wouldn't let her step outside the police station if he wasn't there. But after being sat down for 3 hours Alex couldn't take any more and decided to go out to look for clues, which meant lying to CID because even they wouldn't let her out of their sight, because she was pregnant with the Guv's child.

"Right I'm going… to go to the shops to get some food won't be long". Alex said with a smile, as she carefully and slowly walked out of CID with the file underneath her coat. Walking out of the station Alex got in a taxi and went to the scene of the crime. When stepping out of the taxi, Alex noticed that Ray was still there, not wanting to be seen she crept around the back of the house, and into the alley way. There was rubbish kicked everywhere, blood stains and some personal belonging of shaz's that must of fallen out the bag. As Alex continued her search for clues, her radio crackled into life, however she didn't notice the bloke hiding behind a bin spying on her.

" BOLLY, where the bloody hell are you, they told me you went to the shops, it's been an hour how fucking long does it take, oh and where is the file on Shaz… you better not be out there bolls!". Alex could tell he was angry, and he had every right to be, the fact that they had no idea where this kidnapper could be meant that he was still out there.

"Gene, I couldn't sit down anymore, I'm by the crime scene, in the little alley way by where Shaz was taken, and I couldn't sit down knowing that Shaz needed my… mph". Alex was stopped as the man from behind the bin came out, grabbed her and put his hand over her mouth with a piece of cloth with some sleeping stuff on it. Alex tried to struggle free, trying to get her mouth open to scream down the radio. She could hear Gene's panicking voice. She tried with all her might, but she couldn't break free, she tried kicking him, but only ended up kicking the bins over, she started screaming as loud as she could, but soon she noticed that she was starting to fall asleep, the last thing she saw was the blue sky.

"Bolly, what's happened to you…? Alex speak to me… ALEX…" Gene started to panic. Because the only reply he got was sounds of muffled screaming, crashing sounds and then the smash of her radio on the floor. But then he hear someone pick her radio up, and his worse fear had come true.

"Hello Hunt, I have your lovely fiancé in my arms, Alex Drake, yes that's right I know who she is… and I got a bonus with it she is pregnant with your child, well I'm gonna have fun with her, you have 8 hours left to find Shaz and the love of your life, if you don't find them before the end of the time, you will find Alex and Shaz dead along with your unborn child… GOOD LUCK". And the kidnapper went leaving the radio behind along with some of Alex's clips and a shoe and her engagement ring from Gene.

Gene was cold with fear, He didn't know what to do, and two coppers where now missing and what made it worse was that one of them was his beautiful fiancé. Gene stood up and walked out to CID.

"Right you lot we need to up our game, Alex has been kidnapped by the same bastard who kidnapped Shaz, he just spoke through Alex's radio, she was kidnapped at the scene of where Shaz was taken, He said we had 8 hours left, we have to find them, so we are now going to go back to the crime scene and see if Alex has left any clues for us". Gene told his team with a shaky voice, driving at full speed he picked Chris again, telling him to pull his act together because Gene was now in the same position as him, as they arrived at where Alex was taken, one of the uniform officers approached Gene.

"Sir these where the items that was left on the floor". Holding his hand out Gene looked at the items that was left on the floor, radio, and shoe and the engagement ring, Gene took the engagement ring and put it in his pocket, hoping that he will be able to give it back to Alex. Gene watched as Forensics looked around the scene and it wasn't till 2 hours later they had a lead. They had found DNA on the bin from where the bloke was hiding, and there was his DNA on Alex's radio.

"Right we need to get back to CID, find out who this bloke is and then see if he has any previous". Gene walked off back to his car, with 1 or 2 tears going down his face.

Alex woke with a pain in her hands, as she started to wake up, she noticed how the pain in her hands was due to the fact that she had been nailed on to a chair, Alex tried to move but she couldn't, and she was stuck. It smelt like she was near a factory, it was dark, damp and cold and all she had on was underwear and a blanket to keep her baby warm.

"Well I suppose it was nice of him to keep my baby warm". Alex muttered to her UN aware that Shaz was right behind her.

"Urg… Mam…is that you". Shaz muttered as she began to wake up.

"OH my god Shaz, you're alive thank god". Alex said, happy that at least she was Alive.

"Well just, mam I haven't ate in … well feels like forever, I'm so tired, hungry and cold, oh and if your wandering why you're in your underwear it's because he raped you, he done it to me mam, and what's worse for me is that I came off my period last week, what if I'm pregnant, what do I do". Shaz started crying, and Alex was so scared and shocked that she couldn't move. All Alex and Shaz could do is to hope that Gene and the team would find them before the time ran out…

TBC…

**Okay, changed my mind, this will be the second to last one, hope you enjoy it, **

**Please R&R Thank You**


End file.
